Love and Warmth A RocketShipping Story
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Meowth is the only one able to keep warm in a blizzard...until Jessie and James discover warmth within each other. An overly fluffy RocketShipping Oneshot. I don't own Pokemon.


**I WUV RocketShipping! It is ADORABLE! Anyone who disagrees needs their head examined, end of story! If no other couple in Pokemon that I love gets together, Jessie and James will! There is no possible alternative! It's as simple as that! Okay, now that I'm done ranting, I'll give you a quick rundown. Our favorite annoying villains are caught in a blizzard and Meowth is the only one able to keep warm. That is…until a new type of warmth saves two certain lovebirds. Enjoy! Warning: This story is overly sweet and fluffy and people who find cornyness to be incredibly sickening should probably leave now as they will most assuredly puke! Seriously…this fic could be dangerous for people with bad reactions to sugar because it's so dang sweet! Angst lovers, thou hast been warned!**

James trembled violently as another gust of wind swept by them. "Th-th-there's a c-c-c-cave!" He chattered. Carrying Meowth in his arms, he led Jessie toward the cave where they would have at least some shelter. He put Meowth down and dug around in his pack. All he could find that could possibly help was a tiny wool blanket. He handed it to Meowth. "Here, this won't do me or Jessie any good." Meowth nodded. "Th-thanks!" He said, wrapping the blanket around himself and moving to a corner of the cave. His shivering slowly ceased as he fell fast asleep. James then turned his attention to Jessie. His heart felt even colder when he saw how frozen she was. Seeing Jessie in discomfort always made James sad. She was like a part of him and right now, looking at her made him feel colder than ever. He could just barely see a tinge of blue around her lips. 'Dear Jessie…you totally don't deserve this…' She seemed to notice him looking at her and smiled dryly. "Trust me, James. You don't look any better." James chuckled quietly and pulled his knees close to his chest. He sighed. "If only I had more blankets our size. Oh well…" He glanced at Meowth. "At least one of us is warm. Why couldn't we have tried stealing the twerp's Chimchar instead of his Pikachu?" Jessie sighed. "We would have failed at that anyway. What's the point?" James turned to Jessie. He had never seen her this negative before.

Jessie didn't know what made her say that. Maybe the fact that it was true. They failed at everything they tried and now they were becoming ice cubes. She could swear that her fingers were getting frostbite. All of a sudden, she felt James move close to her until they were touching. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Her head rested close to his chest and she could hear the steady thumping of his heart. At that moment, something awoke within her. A small spark of warmth appeared in her heart. She closed her eyes and smiled softly. Despite all, feeling James close to her made everything better. So many times had she wondered to herself what the heck was wrong with her. Whenever she was around James, she felt happy. He calmed her and made her feel like everything would be okay. Many times had she wondered: 'Is this what loves feels like?' Now, as she listened to James' quiet breathing, she wondered once more. 'Am I in love with James?' Her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke. "Don't feel like that, Jess. We'll succeed one of these days. Even if we don't, there are other possibilities for us." Jessie blinked. They had never really talked too much about the idea of leaving Team Rocket. There was that one time when they had debated it but they were too scared, too cowardly. She looked up at him. "What other possibilities?" He shrugged. "We'll know when the time comes." She looked at his hands which were starting to look blue. She reached out and began to gently rub his fingers, trying to get the blood flowing.

James felt slightly warmer as Jessie began to softly massage his hands. It was a slight change in his heart but it was still there. He embraced that tiny sliver of heat that he now felt. It seemed like the biggest improvement he could feel. "Thank you, James." Jessie muttered. He blinked. "Thanks for what?" He wondered. "Just…for always being there for me. I don't know what I'd do without you." He felt her stop rubbing his fingers and saw that she was gazing into space thoughtfully, still holding his hands tightly within her own. He took his hands out of her grasp and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. "You don't ever have to worry." He whispered into Jessie's ear. "I'm not going anywhere." Jessie looked up at him and smiled. What she did next was so quick and unexpected, that James wondered if he had imagined it. He suddenly felt a soft sensation on his cheek. Had Jessie kissed him? "I'm not going anywhere, either." She whispered, wrapping her own arms around him. 'She couldn't have…' But then, if she hadn't, why was the warmth in his heart suddenly so much bigger? He gazed down at her. 'She's so beautiful…' Even half frozen, she was like an angel to him. He couldn't resist. He had to return that sweet warm feeling that she had just awakened within him.

'Why the heck did I kiss him?!' She wondered. 'Then again…it did feel nice.' She felt that small warm feeling expand further. She cuddled closer to him. James shifted ever so slightly and his face came down until it was level with hers. She gazed curiously at him. His green eyes had a strange new expression. They were slightly blurry, as if emotion was filling them to the brim and completely dictating his actions. Slowly, he moved close to her. She held her breath as his face was mere centimeters away from her. He leaned forward and his lips found her cheek. They rested there for a brief moment before moving back again. Her heart started to beat faster and a flush of heat pulsed through her body. She gazed into his eyes and he gazed back. There was a look on his face…It was like his mind was telling him one thing while his heart was telling him the other. She could clearly see, however, that he was resolved to obey his heart. He leaned in again and touched his soft lips to her cheek once more. This time, he didn't move back. He kissed her once…twice…three times…four times… She soon lost count as he kept planting kiss after kiss along her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled as he showered her with gentle kisses. Each kiss created more of that warm feeling and shot it through every vein in her body.

James wondered what was possessing him. 'Stop! Stop! I gotta stop this!' No matter how much he tried to stop himself, he couldn't. She was so soft…so sweet…so… He could barely describe his feelings as he continued to kiss her. 'I can't…' His eyes opened slightly and he blinked in shock. She was smiling! He grinned. 'She likes it!' All feelings of suppression faded away as he gazed at her content smile. Encouraged, he leaned close once more and nuzzled her cheek. He heard Jessie giggle very quietly and his heart did a flip. Heat shot through him. 'She has such a cute laugh…' He reached forward with his hand and placed it on her other cheek. She opened her eyes and gazed at him. He pushed her face gently toward his. He moved close once more. He softly kissed the very top of her lip and moved back again, a question in his eyes. Jessie pulled him close and gave him the answer. His eyes closed as he felt her lips come into contact with his own. He moved his lips against hers in ways that he had never before imagined. He poured so much passion, love, and warmth into this one kiss and felt her do the same. She moved her hand slowly up his back until it was draped across the back of his neck. She pulled him even closer and deepened the kiss. He moaned softly and wrapped his own arms tightly around her waist. He couldn't even remember the fact that there was a blizzard outside.

Jessie felt indescribable happiness shoot through every part of her body. She couldn't get enough of him. He warmed her heart, made her feel whole. She relished the feeling of his soft lips against her own. They continued to kiss each other for so long that Jessie couldn't remember how many minutes. Finally, the kiss ended. James moved back a few inches but didn't move too far away. They both seemed to need each other so much now. This closeness…this warmth…they couldn't live without it. Jessie gazed into those beautiful emerald eyes. "I love you." She said softly. James' eyes widened in surprise and she wondered if she should have said it. It was one hundred percent true but still… She suddenly realized that there was a tear trickling down his cheek and his lips were turned in an amazed and happy smile. He leaned forward and softly kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Jessie…I love you so much…" He murmured quietly. Jessie could hardly believe it. James loved her back! She leaned close to him and pressed her lips against his cheek. She left a trail of soft kisses along his cheek before she leaned close to his ear. There, she began to whisper sweet things into his ear.

James closed his eyes and listened to Jessie softly whisper to him. She told him of how much she loved him, how his eyes were like emerald stars, how his lips were so soft, how his voice was like an angel's song to her ears. Every now and then, he couldn't resist kissing her because of something incredibly sweet that would escape her lips. She talked of these wonderful things to him for the longest time but he didn't get tired of it. Not for one minute. Finally, when she was done, it was his turn.

As Jessie listened to James' loving words and felt his hands caressing her, she didn't even remember the blizzard or the fact that they were supposed to be freezing cold. Being close to James and feeling his love wrapping around her like a warm blanket seemed to be the greatest feeling in the world. Nothing could harm either of them now. The blizzard dimmed in comparison. No matter how bad or how cold life became, their love would keep them warm.

**Here's a barf bag for those Angst lovers who were foolish enough to ignore my warnings. Sorry, sometimes I need to overdose in sickening fluffiness, and overly lame sweetness because it's SO DANG ADDICTING for me! Rate and Review but don't be too harsh. It's almost midnight and my mind is fuzzy.**


End file.
